The present invention relates to psyllium husk-containing drink mix compositions comprising the salt calcium citrate realate. This salt provides the benefit of reducing the gellation rate of the psyllium husk when dispersed in an aqueous solution.
Products containing psyllium seed husk are known (for example, Metamucil.RTM., sold by The Procter & Gamble Company). Such products are useful for the benefit of normalizing bowel function and laxation. In addition, recent research has demonstrated the effectiveness of psyllium seed husk fiber in reducing human serum cholesterol levels and in controlling blood glucose levels in diabetics.
Psyllium seed husk contains natural mucillage. It forms a gellatinous mass on contact with water, and it exhibits poor dispersibility and mixability in water. Dispersibility and mixability of psyllium husk in aqueous solutions have been shown to be improved by utilizing higher levels of sugar, and by coating the husk with materials such as maltodextrin.
Once dispersed in the aqueous solution, the psyllium husk begins to gel with an accompanying increase in the viscosity of the drink solution. Typically, the consumer of the psyllium husk suspension drinks the liquid suspension in a relatively short period of time (less than about two minutes) in order to avoid having to drink an aesthetically unacceptable high viscosity liquid (i.e., the solution is considered too thick to enjoy drinking or difficult to drink). By reducing the psyllium husk particle size it is possible to eliminate the gritty texture of the psyllium husk yet maintain efficacy. However, the smaller the particle size of the psyllium husk, the more the rapid gellation rate is a consumer noticeable concern.
For these reasons, there continues to be a need for psyllium husk drink mix compositions having reduced (slower) gellation rates and improved aesthetics. One way to control the rate of gellation is by using acids to reduce the pH of the drink mix solution. Salts of certain organic acids at certain levels can have the unwanted effect of increasing the gellation rate (i.e., make the solution thicker, faster), but when used at other levels may provide the desired benefit of reducing the gellation rate. However, it has been discovered that calcium citrate malate provides a beneficial gellation rate reduction, which is particularly surprising in view of the fact that the potassium salt of citric acid can increase the gellation rate of psyllium at certain levels.
The present invention is therefore directed to adding calcium citrate malate to psyllium husk-containing drink mix compositions to improve the aesthetics of the drink compositions. For example, for the larger particle size psyllium husk which is less readily suspended, the husk which settles to the bottom of the glass may have improved aesthetics such as lower viscosity for the last portions of the drink. For the smaller particle size husk which is more readily suspended, the aesthetics may be improved by the liquid suspension having a reduced gellation rate.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved psyllium husk drink mix compositions having reduced gellation rates in aqueous solution and/or improved aesthetics. A further object is to provide psyllium drink mix compositions which contain an aesthetically-acceptable source of dietary calcium.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight unless otherwise specified. Screen mesh sizes used herein are based on U.S. standards.